Toujours écouter avant de partir
by sarahiko takumi
Summary: Murasakibara veut aller plus loin qu'un simple baiser, mais Himuro refuse pour une bonne raison. Mais lequel? Murasakibara commence à perdre patience.
1. Chapter 1

Toujours écouter avant de partir

 **Hello !^-^**

 **Voici un murahimu, j'ai écrit cette fic pendant mes nuits de vacances** **et voilà ce que ça a donnée.**

 **Bonne lecture^^.**

 **Kuroko no basket appartient à Tadatoshi fujimaki.**

 **Je remercie rie-chan de m'avoir aidé pour le thème !^-^**

* * *

-Muro-chiiin. Dit Muraskibara.

-Oui Atsushi ?

-Je veux quelque chose de sucré.

-Je vais t'acheter des bonbons à la fraise sucrée.

\- Je ne veux pas des bonbons à la fraise sucrée.

-Tu veux quoi alors ?

-Je veux Muro-chin.

\- ?!m..oi ?

-Oui.

Murasakibara poussa himuro sur le lit et prit possession de ses lèvres.

-A…Atsushi ?

-Muro-chin s'il te plaît, je t'aime.

-Atsushi moi aussi mais…

-Tu ne veux jamais, alors pour moi tu ne veux pas le faire avec moi ou tu ne m'aime pas.

-C'est pas vrai je t'aime Atsushi plus que tout ! C'est juste que…

-Que quoi ?!

Atsushi n'avait jamais élevé la voix sur himuro.

\- Je ne peux pas.

-Si tu me dit rien maintenant c'est fini !

\- ?!Quoi ? Atsushi attend !

-Trop tard himuro-chan au revoir.

-Atsushi attend !

* * *

 **Voici le premier chapitre ! :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à mettre vos rewiew^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà la suite !^-^**

 **Désolé c'est cour.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

-Atsushi attend !

-Je n'attendrai pas plus longtemps !

Murasakibara sortie de l'appartement d'himuro et alla au magi burger. Himuro lui resta seul sur son lit en pleur.

Arrivé au magi burger Murasakibara commanda des beignets aux crevettes et alla s'assoir à une table près d'une fenêtre donnant vue à la rue dans face. 10 minutes après sa commande Murasakibara voie entrer Akashi Seijûro le capitaine de Rakuzan. Akashi remarqua Murasakibara et s'installa à sa table.

-Bonjour Atsushi, ça faisait lonptemps.

-Bonjours Aka-chin, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis venu te parler.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu as cassé avec Himuro Tatsuya n'est-ce pas ?

-C-Comment tu le c'est ?

-Je sais tout c'est absolu.

\- ? Et c'est quoi le rapport avec la conversation ?

-Tu voudras peut-être l'évité non ?

-Pourquoi ? J'ai juste à ne pas lui parler.

-Mais ça sera douloureux de voir la personne qui c'est moquer de vous. Akashi prit un air malicieux.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Murasakibara curieux.

-Tu la laissé parce qu'il ne voulait pas le faire avec toi n'est-ce pas ?

-Comment…

-Je suis absolu.

-Et qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ?

-Viens à Rakuzan.

-Hein ?!

* * *

 **voilà la fin du deuxième chapitre!:) le troisième sera plus long**

 **N'hésitez pas à mettre une rewiew ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Me revoilà! ^-^

Désolé pour avoir mis autant de temps mais je n'aimais pas ce que j'écrivais donc j'ai réécrit ce chapitre et aussi parce que j'avais légèrement la flemme de retaper tout à l'ordi. Donc voilà ce nouveau chapitre et j'éspère qu'il vous plaira et comme promis il est plus long que les deux premier ^^. Merci pour les rewiews !^^

Bonne lecture.

-Hein !? Murasakibara n'en revenait pas Akashi venait de lui proposer de rejoindre Rakuzan.

-Tu as très bien entendu, je veux que tu viennes à Rakuzan. Répondit-il neutre.

-Pourquoi veux-tu que je rejoigne ton lycée ? Demanda le violet ne comprenant pas pourquoi son ancien capitaine voulait-il qu'il le rejoigne.

-je veux une équipe imbattable. Répondit celui-ci froidement.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas rassembler toutes la GOM ?

-Tetsuya ne voudras pas car il est en couple avec kagami Taiga, Shintâro est en couple avec Takao Kazunari, Daiki est miraculeusement en couple avec Sakurai Ryô et Ryôta est en couple avec Kasamatsu Yukio.

-Attend juste parce qu'ils sont tous en couple avec un membre de leurs lycée ?

-Absolument. Répondit le rouge du tac au tac.

-mais c'est nul comme excuse, kasamatsu Yukio n'est plus à Kaijo. Renchérit Murasakibara.

-Peux-être mais Ryôta voudra rester à Kaijo pour pouvoir avoir un lien avec son ancien capitaine, sentimentale comme il est. Dit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

-Et tu profites du fait que je ne sois plus avec Himuro pour me proposer de rejoindre Rakuzan ? demanda le violet en sachant parfaitement la réponse.

-Absolument Atsushi. Tu pourras t'améliorer en étant dans mon équipe sois en sûr.

Murasakibara se mit à réfléchir tout en continuant de manger sa commande. Puis il se tourna vers Akashi et lui dit :

-D'accord, j'accepte de rejoindre Rakuzan.

-Très bien, je vais m'occuper des papiers du transfère.

Le rouge s'éloigna et aborda un sourire satisfait car la raison de sa proposition au violet avait plutôt un but pour lui que pour Murasakibara.

*Pendant ce temps-là*

Himuro s'est rendu à l'appartement de Kagami pour lui raconter les évènements. Quand il arrive chez Kagami, Kuroko se trouvait avec lui.

-Tatsuya ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Kagami surpris de le voir ici alors que le brun devait se trouver avec son petit-ami.

-Salut Taiga, Kuroko. Répondit celui-ci ne voulant pas parler de ça devant le palier.

-Bonjour Himuro-kun. Salua en retour le turquoise.

-Je peux entrer ? Demanda le brun sur le point de pleurer.

-Bien sûr, entre. S'empressa Kagami.

Himuro s'installa entre Kuroko et Kagami, voyant le malaise d'Himuro Kuroko demanda :

-Si tu veux être seul avec Taiga je peux attendre dans la chambre si tu veux ?

-Non c'est bon merci. Répondit celui-ci d'un petit sourire triste.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Tatsuya ? interrompit Kagami inquiet de l'état du brun.

-Atsushi m'a quitté. Dit-il d'une voix morne.

-Quoi !? Pourquoi ?! S'exclama Kagami extrêmement suprit parce que venait de dire le brun.

-Parce que je n'ai pas voulu faire tu c'est quoi et je ne lui est pas expliqué pourquoi.

-Je vois, tu ne lui a toujours pas dit.

-j'ai pas le courage…

-Pourtant c'est rien de dramatique…

-Peut-être mais c'était horrible. Le coupa le brun.

-oui mais… Kagami ne dit plus rien en voyant Himuro serrant les points pour retenir les larmes qui voulaient tomber.

Kuroko lui ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait mais laissa les deux adolescents continuer.

-Tatsuya, tu devrais lui dire demain en cour il ne se moquera pas crois-moi, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Il comprendra j'en suis sûr. Conseilla Kagami au brun.

-Je sais mais…j'ai l'impression d'être un idiot pour bloquer pour une histoire aussi stupide que celle-là.

-Tu seras idiot seulement si tu ne dis pas la vérité à Murasakibara.

-Oui tu as raison. Merci Taiga. Au revoir Taiga et à toi aussi Kuroko.

-Salut Tatsuya.

-Au revoir Himuro-kun.

Après le départ d'Himuro Kuroko demanda à Kagami de quoi parlait-il avec Himuro :

-Je vais t'expliquer mais tu ne te moque pas d'accord ? lui dit alors Kagami.

-Promis.

C'est alors que Kagami expliqua tout à Kuroko.

« Alors c'est pour ça, je pense que d'autre personne aurrait pu réagir de la même façon qu'Himuro-kun. » Pensa le turquoise.

*Le lendemain*

Himuro arriva à Yosen et rejoins la classe de Murasakibara dans l'espoir de lui parler mais le violet ne s'y trouva pas. Le brun se demanda où pouvait être le violet. Les cours commencèrent et Himuro ne pensa qu'au violet. A la fin des cours Himuro se rend au gymnase et n'y trouva toujours pas Murasakibara, il apperçoit toutes l'équipes parler entre eux, il s'approcha et demanda au capitaine ce qui se passait :

-Murasakibara a quitté Yosen. Lui répondit son capitaine très énervé.

-Quoi !? S'exclama Himuro trop choqué.

-Il ne viendra plus aux entrainements et encore moins en cours.

-Il ira où alors ?

-A Rakuzan.

-Quoi ?! Le brun n'en croyais pas ses oreilles, cette semaine était la pire de toute.

-Est-ce que tu c'est pourquoi il est parti ? demanda son capitaine.

\- non…je ne se suis pas.

Pendant l'entrainement Himuro ce demandai pourquoi le violet était partit à Rakuzan. Tout lui semblait flou.

Et il finit par s'effondrer sur le terrain de Yosen.

*En ce moment à Rakuzan*

-Vas-y Murasakibara bloque!

-Bien joué!

-Bravo Atsushi. Félicita Akashi au violet.

-Merci Aka-chin.

-C'est super que tu es rejoins le club Murasakibara. lui le coach.

-Merci coach.

-Bon nous reprendrons demain. informa Akashi froidement.

-il en choeur.

Murasakibara se changea et sortit où Akashi l'attendait avec un sourire qui ne signifiait rien de bon pour Himuro et pour une autre personne mais ça c'est pour après.

* * *

 **Et volià le troisième chapitre et désolé s'il n'est pas assez long mais j'ai essayé. j'éspère qu'il vous à plut.^-^**

 **Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes.**

 **A plus!:)**

 **n'ésitez pas à mettre un rewiew.^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjours me revoilà :)**

 **Tout d'abord je veux m'excuser pour ce long retard, la première raison est que je n'ai pas eu d'ordi jusqu'à début avril 2017 (c'est la strict vérité personne ne voulais en acheté :'( et je ne pouvais pas publier depuis mon téléphone) et puis le troisième chapitre publié avait été réécrit alors la suite que j'avais prévu devait donc être changé également. Et pour finir en 2016 j'ai commencé à écrire sur Wattpad et m'y suis consacrée sur ces fics-là. Et comme ça faisait longtemps que je n'est pas écrit sur "Toujours écouté avant de partir" je n'avais plus trop envie de l'écrire. Alors je suis encore une fois désolée de ce retard.**

 **Merci à :** **Sheast … temy89 … Ashley-FT-chan … Kitsune … Nono (merci pour les conseils) … knbpsycho … pour vos review :))**

 **Et aussi little Monkey 008 qui m'a doublement motivé pour continuer ^-^**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture! :))**

*infirmerie Yosen*

Himuro qui s'était évanoui pendant l'entraînement repris ses esprits environ quarante minutes après. Il regarda autour de lui s'il pouvait trouver l'infirmière ou une quelconque autre personne pouvant lui expliquer ce qu'il c'était passé.

La seul chose dont il se souvenait était le fait que Murasakibara avait quitté Yosen pour rejoindre Rakuzan. Sa tête lui faisait d'ailleurs mal à la seul pensée qu'il eut, à cette instant l'infirmière entra dans la pièce. Elle était de taille moyenne avec de long cheveux châtain clair qui semblait si doux au touché, elle avait des yeux bleu avec des reflets vert lui donnant un regard doux mais également magnifique.

Elle s'approcha du brun et lui dit :

"- Tu t'es enfin réveillé à ce que je vois. _Dit-elle d'un sourire tendre._ De quoi te souviens-tu?

-Euh... à part qu'un de mes coéquipier est parti pas grand chose.

-Tu t'es évanouis pendant ton entraînement de basket, cela est dû à un manque de sommeille et une surcharge d'émotion. Je te conseil de te reposer durant ces prochains jours et de stopper le basket pendant au moins une semaine le temps de récupérer. _Elle lui dit cela d'un ton doux mais ferme à la fois._

-Je me reposerai mais pas la peine d'arrêter le basket. Merci de vous êtres occupée de moi.

-C'est toi qui prends le risque.

-Au revoir. "

Himuro récupéra son sac et sortit de l'infirmerie et également de l'établissement, il traînait dans les rues d'Akita ne voulant pas rentrer tout de suite chez lui. Il mis ces écouteur et mis une musique, _Evening Sky de Ailee._ Elle était très belle :

 **J'ai l'habitude de ne pas pouvoir lever les yeux et regarder le ciel tous les jours**

 **Je déteste la sensation que le monde entier va me quitter**

 **Ce soleil qui tombe au loin, reviendra demain**

 **Il me semble que ce n'est pas le soleil qui m'éclaire**

 **L'amour reviendra si tu me quittes**

 **Même si j'ai eu une séparation douloureuse**

 **ça me pesait encore et encore comme ça**

 **J'aime rire de temps en temps**

 **Pour ressentir du bonheur de temps en temps**

 **Mais tu es au fond de moi**

 **A chaque fois que je donne mon cœur à quelqu'un,**

 **J'ai l'habitude de laisser une moitié de moi**

 **Je déteste le sentiment d'avoir tout donné**

 **Après qu'il m'ait quitté**

 **Je ne peux pas donner la moitié de moi-même à tout le monde**

 **Je ne veux pas rompre la moitié du chemin qui se présente**

 **L'amour reviendra si tu me quittes**

 **Même si j'ai eu une séparation douloureuse**

 **ça me pesait encore et encore comme ça**

 **J'aime rire de temps en temps**

 **Pour ressentir du bonheur de temps en temps**

 **Mais tu es au fond de moi**

 **A quoi penses-tu ?**

 **Je me demande ce qui t'a fait hésité ?**

 **Tout comme moi, de temps en temps**

 **J'ai réalisé que le temps ne peut pas tout effacer**

 **Je ne me sens pas capable de prononcer ton nom**

 **Quelqu'un d'autre me serrera dans ses bras**

 **Et quelqu'un d'autre te serrera dans ses bras**

 **Tant de journées s'écoulent éternellement**

 **Les mots que je n'ai pas prononcé restent dans ma bouche**

 **L'amour que je n'ai pas pu donner reste dans mon cœur**

 **Peut-être que tu es toujours en moi**

A la fin de la musique Himuro venait de remarquer que des larmes avaient coulée le long de ses joues, l'infirmière avait raison il avait une surcharge d'émotions et ça commençait à vraiment l'affaiblir.

Ses pas le guidèrent vers une boulangerie qu'il reconnut tout de suite.

 _°C'est vraiment pas ma journée°_

Effectivement cette boulangerie était celle où il se rendait souvent avec Murasakibara pour lui acheter des bonbon comme le bonbon au miel, à la fraise, à la menthe etc.

Il s'y approcha lentement et s'arrêta brusquement apercevant Le violet sortir de la boulangerie accompagné de son désormais capitaine le prénommé Akashi Seijuro. Il les vit parler et sourire ensemble ce qui lui brisa le coeur car lui n'en avait plus ce droit. ils s'étaient arrêté devant l'entrée et se partageaient les bonbons, seul Himuro en avait le privilège avant jamais Murasakibara n'avait partagé ses friandises il les gardait toujours pour lui et il en donnait au brun à chaque fois qu'il en achetait lorsqu'il l'a rencontré. Akashi et Murasakibara se mirent à rire d'un coup ce qui blessa Himuro qui se dit que finalement le violet l'avait vite oublié. Il l'aimait toujours autant et regrettait vraiment de ne rien avoir dit sur son passé, il n'en serait pas aujourd'hui d'ailleurs. C'est vrai, s'il l'avait écouté avant de partir il serait encore ensemble à l'heure d'aujourd'hui et il n'aurait pas rejoint Rakuzan et ne serait pas avec le roux à l'instant. Il fut coupé de ses pensées lorsqu'il vit Akashi prendre Murasakibara par le col de sa veste et le tirer vers lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Le brun était pétrifié devant cette image qui lui fit ressentir de l'amertume, une grande peine et ses yeux larmoyant n'arrangeait rien. Il se retourna et partit en courant rentrant chez lui ne pouvant plus supporter cette vision.

Lorsqu'il arrive dans son appartement il se précipite dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur son plus en pleur que jamais.

 _°Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça?°_

Le brun était abattu, accablé il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer, c'était la première fois depuis son secret qu'il n'avait pas pleurer comme ça. C'est après être tombé de fatigue qu'il s'endort sans avoir mangé.

*Chez Murasakibara*

Le violet était installé sur son canapé regardant la télévision en mangeant des chips quand il tomba sur une chaîne qui annonçait un mini tournois de basket qui aura lieu dans une semaine, le géant se demandait si Rakuzan allait participer à ce tournois. C'est d'ailleurs au même moment que son téléphone sonna qui indiqua Akashi comme contact, celui-ci lui dit bien évidement qu'ils allaient participer au tournois.

Il rangea son portable et se dirigea vers sa chambre où il se change et se coucha en pensant malgré tout ses effort de la journée au brun.

*De retour chez Himuro*

Le brun venait de se réveiller il était presque vingt-trois heure et demi, il avait mal à la tête et tout ce repassait sans cesse dans son esprit. Il prit son portable et appela Kagami mais c'est kuroko qui décrocha.

" **\- Kuroko? Taiga est là?**

 **\- Il prend sa douche mais tu peux lui laisser un message si tu veux.**

 **\- A vingt-trois heure et demi il prend sa douche? Non c'est bon merci quand même.**

 **\- Taiga m'a raconté ton passé.**

 **\- AH...heu…**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne dirais rien.**

 **\- Merci Kuroko.**

 **\- Tu as pu parler à Murasakibara-kun?**

 **\- Non il a rejoint Rakuzan…**

 **\- Il a rejoint Rakuzan? Je vois mais pour qu'il est rejoint cette équipe Akashi-kun doit y être pour quelque chose.**

 **\- Bah si tu considère que embrassé y est pour quelque chose alors oui.**

 **\- Akashi-kun a embrassé Murasakibara-kun? Là je ne comprend pas pourtant…**

 **\- Pourtant quoi?**

 **\- Rien ne t'inquiète pas. Taiga est là je te le passe.**

 **\- Non je passerai demain.**

 **\- Très bien alors à demain Himuro-kun.**

 **-A demain Kuroko."**

Après avoir raccroché le brun se remit à pleurer maudissant son passé et sa faiblesse, il souhaitait tant retourner en arrière et tout raconter à Murasakibara mais tout ça était impossible.

Il vit qu'il avait reçu un message de son capitaine l'informant que Yosen allait participer à un tournoi de street basket dans une semaine. Maintenant il peut dire au revoir à la semaine de repos.

Il se recoucha et fit un cauchemar…

non...


End file.
